Afraid of Fear
by OceanBat
Summary: Batman never feared because he never thought he had anything to lose. Until Robin came along. /Robin sometimes wished for invulnerability. Unfortunately, he didn't have it. He braced himself for impact./
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

Fear. An emotion and a feeling. Fear - something that for a long time Batman wasn't afraid of. After all, he thought he didn't have anything to lose. So he wasn't afraid - he didn't fear but instead, was feared.

As Bruce Wayne perhaps, he did have things - people - to lose. Alfred, Lucius, his lady friends and many more.

But as Batman? He had no one. He was a solo vigilante who didn't dare bring anyone else into the field. Not only because it was dangerous, but because they would be a liability - a _weakness_.

Batman was supposed to be fearless and in order to do so, he could have no one whom to be afraid for. . . In other words, no one to care for.

The simple fact was that Batman _couldn't_ care for anyone. So the dark knight built harsh cold walls around him that shielded him from feeling anything other than the fierce drive for justice.

But then Dick came along.

Dick who cared for everyone and anyone, who effortlessly wormed his way to Bruce's side and bit by bit wore down the walls until they simply crumbled down.

The boy while seemingly small and fragile, held a power and fierceness that surprised even Bruce. Justice drove him but unlike his role model, it wasn't the only feeling **he** felt.

And soon Robin spread his wings. . . He took to the Gotham skyline and shone a light towards Batman's grudging darkness.

Batman gained a partner. . . And inevitably someone whom he cared for.

Now it wasn't just him who was at risk. If he got into a messy fight or into a dangerous spot, Robin would also get caught in the crossfire.

Fear. . . Fear was introduced to Batman. . . This time _not_ as an _ally_ who could help him intimidate Gotham's low life but instead, as an _enemy_.

Batman feared because he had something to lose. A very precious and unique something.

Years went by and the dynamic duo remained strong; a tightly woven bond between Batman and Robin.

And slowly, Batman began to accept that caring for someone? It actually wasn't that bad of a thing. . . Or a weakness.

That wasn't to say he liked feeling fear. . .

Fear at the possibility of losing someone. . .

Fear because the simple fact that Robin was his partner immediately made the child a target. . .

No, Batman definitely hated fear.

But, there was also something else. He couldn't put it into words or form an idea of what it was exactly but it felt. . . _Nice_.

And as Robin matured, he got better. He became better trained and more skilled. The boy possessed great talent and the possibility of losing him became slimmer and slimmer. Of course, it could never disappear but get smaller?

Yes.

And yet, that possibility still hauntingly existed. . .

 **[0][0][0][0]**

Time seemed to slow down as he watched the projectiles soar through the air at an increasing speed getting closer and closer. . .

 _No!_

His footsteps became even more urgent. Rational thought thought fled his mind.

 _It didn't **matter** that he wouldn't make it in time, because he **would!**_

 _It didn't' matter that there wasn't enough time. **It didn't matter!**_

Batman saw Robin's white lenses close and watched the thirteen year old's body tense in anticipation.

 _No! No! NO!_

. . . _Not again. . . No_

Time sped up again. . . Less than 2 seconds had passed. . .

" _No_ " The word was barely a breath

 **[0][0][0][0]**

Robin sometimes wished for invulnerability... Right now was one of those times. Unfortunately he didn't have it. He closed his eyes, hardened his fists, and braced himself. . .

Harsh bullets made sudden impact

 **[0][0][0][0]**

 **AN: So this is my first fic and it was supposed to be one shot but then _that_ happened and my muse just got this wonderful, glorious idea that yes will bring daddy!bats and I was like eh, why not?**

 **This was a prologue of sorts, Hope you guys enjoyed it, till we meet again!** **You guys get to see how that whole ending scene began next chapter!**

 **~Just keep reading!~**

 **[OceanBat]**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N_ : Remember when I said my muse had given me that new idea? Yeah well she forgot to tell me what went after. Strike that, she simply abandoned me. I tried to convince her but she wasn't having it! And then sudden BAM! She decided to stop procrastinating and voila!

I now know where I'm going with this story... I think.

Haha, onto reading you guys go!

 **[0][0] 7 years before [0][0]**

A lone man clutched at his wife with an incredible sorrow in his eyes.

"No," his voice was broken "Laura, _no_. I'm so sorry. "

"Shhhh, my love." Her voice was weak and fragile and she squeezed the man's hand in her own "It's not your fault." Blood ran down her lip and she shuddered as she took a painful breath.

Blinking tears away from her eyes, she rasped "Take care of Mia, her dad -you - are all she has left"

The man shook his head desperately; his shaking hand combed through Laura's hair "Don't talk like that. You're gonna make it."

He spoke with a fierce tone and stubbornness in his voice. "The medics are on their way, you are not dying on me. Your promised remember?" The man whispered. "Your promised we would be together forever." There was such tender raw emotion in his voice; finally, a tear slipped down his cheek.

Laura coughed feebly "We will..." She smiled "In your heart."

Sad tears trickled down her face "Tell Mia I love her." Her grip on the man hand began to slacken. The loud sirens of ambulanced echoed in the background

"Don't do this me," The man pleaded "Laura _please_..."

"I love you" Her voice was soft; her eyes, glassy.

The man stared at her in grief " _Please stay with me_ "

Her hand went limp and landed at her side - lifeless.

The man buried his head in his lover's hair and weeped. Why?

They had their life planned out, a precious baby girl. Life was looking up for them. And now...

A few minutes later, hurried paramedics entered. What they found was a broken man holding the tattered and bloodied form of his wife; their 10 month old baby lay asleep in the adjacent room - safe and unaware that her life was crumbling down to pieces.

The man lifted his tear-streaked face and a nasty expression replaced his broken one.

Whoever had taken his wife away from him...

Whoever had left his child motherless...

Whoever had killed his beautiful, kind hearted wife...

They were going to _pay_.

 **[0][0] 7 years after but before chapter 1 [0][0]**

The covert teenage team made up of Justice League partners sat in their base: Mount Justice.

All 6 members were present but not all them were well behaved. As they waited to be given their mission, some were more mature than others.

The latter could be described as the resident yellow kid-mouth speedster and emerald, goddess of the hunt archer. Currently, they were in the process of seeing who was better at coming up with the better insults for the other. Or something like that.

The rest of the team watched in amusement... Some more subtly than others.

Aqualad for example would just give a faint smile at their bickering while Superboy just smirked. M'gann smiled naively and Robin...

Well let's just say he wasn't very supportive of his best friend.

(i.e.: "Bwahahaha! She just asterously humiliated you dude!")

Anyway, the epic showdown was on:

"Girl-crazy, hormonal and flea infested monkey!" At this, Superboy grunted and Robin burst out laughing.

"Yeah?! Well you're a bad tempered, farty... Uh... Er... Archer!"

Robin stared incredulously before facepalming "Smooth Wally, Real smooth."

"Frizzy mouth!"

"Blonde Ponytail girl!"

Robin decided to begin doing commentary "Ooo, did he just imply she was a dumb blonde?" Then, in a preppy girl voice "Oh no, he didn't!"

Artemis whipped her ponytail grouchily "Infuriating Beachboy!"

"Artie has some big words! Looks like someone's been paying attention in English class!"

"Crazy feminist!"

"Well our resident archer does do a good job of holding up the female gender" At Artemis's dark look, Robin laughed and held his hands up in mock surrender "In a good way, I mean"

She gave hmph, before continuing "At least I think before I speak!"

"Alas, the goddess thinks!"

Wally scrunched his nose "At least I'm not afraid to speak my mind!"

"Nope Walls, you're definitely _not."_

 _"_ At least I'm not a flirt who trips over their own feet"

"You know Wally, she has a point"

"First of all, HEY! And second of all, she does not Rob!"

"Denial isn't healthy for youuuu. You know, we should get a motto. "KEEP CALM AND GET IN RENIAL!'"

Everone became silent and turned to stare at Robin who simply shrugged. "I can get us t-shirts that say that"

Rolling her eyes, Artemis smirked when an idea hit her. She'd hit Wally where it hurt the most.

...

In a FIGURATIVE sense! No wait! Not _that_ way! Ewwwww.

Anyhow, "Annoying Nacho Worshiper!"

"Not the nachos!" Robin cried

Wally opened his mouth to attempt and defend his most prized food, but was cut off by a deep voice.

"Mission Briefing in 5"

Pouting, he glared at Artemis "This is not over yet!" He declared.

Everyone else just got up at looked at Wally with amusement. Together, they all headed to the mission room.

No one could've possibly imagined what was was going to happen next. No one knew that this could possibly be their last time together as a full happy team.

But then again, how _could_ they?

 **[0][0][0][0]**

 _A/N_ : Hmmm. Interesting. Very interesting. Lol.

Anyway, before I leave you guys to your musings, Thank youuuuuuu!

9 reviews for my first chapter of my first fanfic?! Love you guys!

Responses:

 **Aquarica** : I hope he lives too ^^, haha. And I agree

 **Goingdownwithmyshipz** : Hope this was interesting enough! Thanks ^_^

 **Octogirl** : Thanks! I definitely will keep on going! =)

 **Guest (August 2** ): I'm glad you do! ^^

 **Lia (Guest)** : Sorry, but I'm happy you liked it! Thanks ^^

 **Smile-I'm-TheEnfOfAllYouSee** : it was all rather sporadic to me, but thank you! ;)

 **ItzAGoodThing** : Here is your more! :D

 **FaolanLupa** : Oh I plan on finishing it! I love your username ^^

 **Brooke (Guest)** : Honeslty? I can't wait either! Thank you! ^^

Also to all the faves, views, and follows, Thank you too!

 _Just keep Reading!_ (PS: Where do you guys think my little phrase is from?)

[OceanBat]


End file.
